


Three's a Crowd

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila suggests a three-way with Bones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Human men.” Gaila sighed and propped herself up on her elbow to gaze at Jim. He lay on his back in her dorm bed, eyes closed, still breathing hard from the intensity of his release. There was no denying that Jim Kirk was a lot of fun and exceptionally skilled in bedsport but… “I hate waiting through their refractory periods.”

“Geez, Gaila, make me feel good about myself.” Jim opened his amazing eyes. They reminded her of the gemstones her mother always wore—a gift from their owner when Gaila was born. He reached for her, intending to sate her with his hands and mouth until other parts of his anatomy were ready for a third round. She batted his hands away.

“I did not mean it as an insult. You are very talented for a human male. It’s just…I wish…” She shrugged delicately.

Jim raised his head to look at her, still breathing hard. “You wish what?”

“I wish there was someone else here to entertain myself with until you were ready again.”

“You mean like a three way?” Jim’s eyes lit up as he smiled at her. “You could ask your roommate.” 

“I think a male would be better.” Gaila winked at him. “Let’s ask your roommate.”

* * *

 

Jim slammed into the apartment and scooped a beer out of the mini-fridge before flopping onto his bunk. Bones sat on his own bunk, the collar of his cadet reds loosened, a holographic surgical simulation projected from his PADD in front of him. Jim sipped his beer, glancing away from the gory sight. 

“Hey, listen, Bones. Gaila wants to have a three-way. You up for that?” Jim blurted before he could overthink and over-strategize it.

Bones didn’t answer for several seconds and Jim drew breath to repeat himself. Sometimes Bones could be hard to distract. Suddenly, Jim considered how all that intensity might be in bed…Gaila might really have a great idea here….

Without glancing at Jim, Bones said, “Sure, Jim, let me check my calendar.”

_Wow, Jim hadn’t expected it to be that easy._ He smiled at Bones, toasting him with the beer bottle. “Awesome.”

“How’s the twelfth of never sound to you?”

“Come on, Bones.” 

“No thanks, kid.”

“It’ll be fun. You’ve never had a three-way before…”

Bones paused the simulation and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at Jim, “What makes you say that?”

“Come on, Bones.” Jim rolled his eyes. “You got married when you were twenty.”

“So? Maybe the doctors at Peachtree General were the swinging sort. Or maybe I had my periods of raging in college. Or I could have cut quite a swath through campus here. Just because I don’t brag about my sexual past, like some infants I know, doesn’t mean I don’t have one.”

“Okay, fine, Bones. You are a sex god. Happy now?” Bones grunted and returned to his simulation. “So, will you have a three way with us?”

“NO!”

* * *

“He said no.” Jim reported to Gaila two days later as he stripped off her uniform jacket and pressed kisses to the swell of her breasts over her bra. He pushed her back toward her dorm room bed but Gaila refused to budge.

“You didn’t just blurt it out, did you?” Gaila demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and dislodging Jim’s head.

“Uh…no?” Jim slipped his hands under her skirt before she grabbed both his wrists.

“The direct approach will not work with your doctor. I told you that.” She held Jim’s wrists still until he looked at her and whined. “Fine. I’ll ask him myself.”

“That won’t work.”

“We’ll see about that.” Gaila answered before letting Jim discover that she hadn’t bothered to wear panties that morning. 

* * *

Three days later, Gaila smiled at Jim as she sat down across from him in the lunchroom. “He said yes.”

“Bones?” Jim gaped at her. “Doctor Leonard McCoy said yes when you asked him for a three way?”

Gaila nodded and added, “He said tonight was fine for him.”

“He was being sarcastic then.” Jim shook his head. “You had me going there for a moment.”

“He was not being sarcastic. He agreed.”

“How did you talk him into it?”

“I offered him what he really wanted.” Gaila answered with a wink before standing up. “See you at your dorm at eight.”

* * * 

When Gaila arrived at Jim’s dorm that night, a visibly skittish Doctor McCoy—still disappointingly dressed in his cadet reds—opened the door—and blocked her way into the room.

“I’ve changed my mind. Must’ve been plum crazy to agree in the first place but…” Gaila leaned forward and kissed him. He tasted of bourbon and peaches, sweet and smokey. Once his guard was down, she wiggled past him into the dorm room and glanced around for Jim. “He’s in the bathroom. He’s been gettin’ ready since 5:30.”

“Leonard, we talked about this earlier.” She leaned close to him and whispered, “I see how you look at him. I know you want Jim, dream of him, fantasize about what you’d be like together…” She nipped at his ear. “You could even touch him and not as a doctor…isn’t that what you want?”

When he opened his mouth to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his lush lower lip into her mouth. He groaned and kissed her back. Just as she’d suspected, the good doctor could really kiss. She’d known he’d kept all that passion buried. With Jim, he radiated sex appeal. With Leonard, he kept it all hidden down inside. Gaila couldn’t decide which one was better. She moaned, arching into him, feeling his rigid arousal pressing against her stomach. 

They broke apart to find a wide-eyed Jim staring at them from the bathroom door, palming himself through his boxers. He strode across the room to stand next to them, wrapping an arm around Gaila’s waist. She brushed her lips over Jim’s. If this evening went as she thought it would, she would miss him in her bed.

“Now, your turn.” She stepped back, pushing the two men closer together. The doctor shook his head but Jim made the decision for him. He grabbed Bones neck and pulled him close for a kiss. Bones froze for a second before settling his legendary hands on Jim’s hips and kissing him back. 

They tumbled back toward the bed, both fighting to be on top before settling next to each other on their sides, never stopping their passionate kiss. She’d thought it would be this way, if they would just get started. The heat between them was scorching.

Gaila watched as Jim sucked on Bones’ lower lip and the doctor groaned, pulling Jim closer. _Mission accomplished_ , she thought with a satisfied smirk. Before she left she turned to glance at the couple on the bed, writhing together, their third partner totally forgotten. She slipped out the door and headed to her own bunk to find her solitary pleasure.

* * *

Not an hour later, Jim woke her by pounding on the door. 

“What the hell kind of three way was that?” Jim demanded, after the door hissed open. Good thing Nyota was out with her boring Vulcan boyfriend. 

“You did not enjoy yourself?” As Jim pushed past her into the room, she caught the heady scent of him and the doctor. It certainly smelled like he’d enjoyed himself quite a lot. 

“That’s not the point.” Jim flushed.

“Jim…” Gaila shook her head and gestured him to sit on the bed. “You and your doctor…how long have you wanted to do that?”

“Not the point, Gaila.” 

“I think it is exactly the point.”

She patted his arm as he gaped at her, realization dawning like sunrise on his handsome face. “You set this up…”

“I am matchmaking.” She giggled. “You two belong together. I just helped.”

“Belong together…” Jim blinked at her. 

You know that I do not approve of monogamy but, in your doctor’s case, I would make an exception. He is so in love with you. And any fool can see how much you love him right back.”

“I don’t…” Jim protested and fell silent, gnawing on his lip. 

Gaila leaned over and brushed her lips over Jim’s cheek. “You do. Now, go and have fun. Your doctor is a lucky man.”

“You’re dumping me?”

“Is it me you want, Jim?” Gaila raised an eyebrow at him, in a fairly accurate imitation of his doctor, and then smiled as he dashed for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones wanted to tell his side of the three-way story...
> 
> This is part one (of two) from Bones' POV...

Bones made his way home from his shift—three hours after he’d been scheduled to be off—exhaustion making everything twinge and ache. He rubbed his stinging eyes as he poured himself a drink—a fizzy pop instead of the bourbon and branch he’d prefer—as he flipped through his to-do list on his PADD. No wonder he was exhausted. He couldn’t get through this whole list if he cloned himself—twice. He rolled his head around his shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the built-up tension from being in a complex and difficult surgery for hours, before loosening his collar and collapsing onto his bunk. Changing clothes was just too much work. He queued up the holo-sim of the surgery he’d just completed and lost himself in the intricate inner workings of the Andorian body…

Not fifteen minutes later, a rumpled Jim slammed into the apartment. Long used to Jim’s dramatic entrances, Bones didn’t look up from the sim but noted, out of the corner of his eye, Jim’s messy hair, wrinkled t-shirt, and blue jeans. He’d been out with…someone…most likely the lovely Miss Gaila…and probably enjoyed himself immensely. Bones sighed. He didn’t think he’d ever been that young. Damn good-looking kid got more ass than a toilet. _Must be nice to have the stress relief, at least._

Jim scooped a beer out of the mini-fridge, popping the top, and tossing the cap in the general direction of the recycler before flopping onto his bunk. He glanced at the gory holo-sim and looked away, swallowing hard. Bones smiled. Jim didn’t have any tolerance for blood or gore, though he tried hard to hide it. Bless his heart. He sipped his beer, tapping his long fingers against his jean-clad thighs, his plush mouth pressed together. _Out with it, kid, I ain’t got all night._

“Hey, listen, Bones. Gaila wants to have a three-way. You up for that?” Jim blurted. Bones stared at the sim. Now he was having auditory hallucinations. Possibly he was more tired than he’d realized. As one part of his brain presented him with enticingly vivid visions of a three-way with Jim and Gaila, another part began running through a list of possible diagnoses—stress, exhaustion, brain tumor… Without glancing at Jim, Bones said, “Sure, Jim, let me check my calendar.”

Jim smiled at Bones, toasting him with the beer bottle, leaning back among his pillows with a grin. Under debauched in the holo-dictionary, a sex-mussed Jim Kirk should be pictured. “Awesome.”

“How’s the twelfth of never sound to you?” 

“Come on, Bones.” 

“No thanks, kid.” Bones shook his head, ignoring the way his heart hammered in his chest, at the salacious mental image of a naked, ready Jim…Gaila just sort of blurred into the background before disappearing from his fantasy altogether…

“It’ll be fun. You’ve never had a three-way before…”

Bones paused the simulation and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring at Jim, “What makes you say that?”

“Come on, Bones.” Jim rolled his eyes. “You got married when you were twenty.”

“So? Maybe the doctors at Peachtree General were the swinging sort. Or maybe I had my periods of raging in college. Or I could have cut quite a swath through campus here. Just because I don’t brag about my sexual past, like some infants I know, doesn’t mean I don’t have one.” 

“Okay, fine, Bones. You are a sex god. Happy now?” Bones grunted and returned to his simulation, trying to ignore the way his pulse still tripped and hammered in his wrists. No doubt this was some elaborate joke or prank that Jim’d cooked up. “So, will you have a three way with us?”

“NO!”

* * *

Despite the fact that he’d declined Jim’s off-hand invitation, Bones spent the next three days tormenting himself. He tried to focus on his studies and his shifts at the medbay and his endless list of tasks but…all he could imagine was Jim’s hands on him…finally kissing that lush mouth…feeling Jim beneath him….around him…inside him…

Gaila caught up with him in the lunchroom, dropping into the seat across from him and jarring him from his fantasy. Even though Jim had offered him a three-way, he rarely imagined Gaila being there. Instead, his focus remained on the man who’d tempted him for nearly two years. Heat crept up his face at her knowing look. 

“Good afternoon, Doctor McCoy. How is your day?” Bones’ face felt even hotter as he imagined she could sense his thoughts. He clawed at his collar before swigging some milk and nodding at her in greeting. She cut a cucumber very precisely before leaning towards him and saying, in a low musical voice, “Jim tells me you declined our offer.”

Bones choked on his milk and coughed. When he’d recovered, he said, “Miss Gaila, thank you kindly for thinking of me but…”

“But you’re only thinking of Jim, right?” She smiled as Bones swallowed against his suddenly dry mouth. “I see how you look at him, Doctor. Just think, you could look your fill…be as close to him as you want.”

Bones shook his head to clear it and tried to protest but she just kept going. “You’d get to touch him, kiss him, do anything you’d like…and my being there would be your excuse…You’d never have to risk telling him about all those inconvenient feelings you’d rather not reveal.”

She ate her salad primly while Bones stared at her. _Was it that obvious? Could everyone tell he had a crush on Jim? Did Jim himself know?_

Gaila leaned closer again, “I shouldn’t tell you this but…you should have heard all the things he was planning on doing to you…” She sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. “It would have been just delicious. Guess we’ll just have to find someone else to fill in.”

She patted his arm. “Leonard, this might be your one and only chance to get what you really want. You should take it.”

Gaila picked up her tray and turned to walk away, when Bones whispered. “Tonight’s fine for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks again go to my lovely brainstorming buddy, WeWillSpockYou, for helping me figure this one out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Bones' POV...

When Jim arrived at the dorm from classes that afternoon, Bones was already pacing the floor in their tiny dorm room. 

“Good, Jim, you’re…uh…home. Listen, I think Gaila and I might possibly have had a misunderstanding today and…”

“Nope. You agreed to a three-way. You’re not getting out of it.” Jim patted his shoulder and headed towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make some eggs. Want some? We’ll need the protein for energy tonight.”

“Jim, listen…” Bones tried again as Jim scooped scrambled eggs into his mouth. He listened seriously to Bones’ lengthy arguments against this awful plan, his aquamarine eyes twinkling. He waited until Bones talked himself out, ending with “…and that’s why we should forget this whole idea.”

“You agreed.”

“I’m just going to not be here when Gaila…”

“That’s rude. Your momma raised you better than that. Disappointing a lady.” Jim shook his head and ducked into the bathroom to shower. When Gaila arrived, it fell to Bones to greet her at the door. 

“I’ve changed my mind. Must’ve been plum crazy to agree in the first place but…” 

Gaila leaned forward and kissed him. Later, he considered that she must have hit him with a blast of Orion pheromones because, once she distracted him with a kiss, she wiggled past him into the dorm room and glanced around for Jim. “He’s in the bathroom. He’s been gettin’ ready since 5:30.”

“Leonard, we talked about this earlier.” She leaned close to him and whispered, “I see how you look at him. I know you want Jim, dream of him, fantasize about what you’d be like together…” She nipped at his ear. “You could even touch him and not as a doctor…isn’t that what you want?”

When he opened his mouth to respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked his lush lower lip into her mouth. Miss Gaila could really kiss. _How long had it been since he’d been kissed and touched this way?_ He groaned and kissed her back. She moaned, arching into him, his rigid arousal pressing against her stomach. 

They broke apart to find a wide-eyed, nearly naked Jim staring at them from the bathroom door, palming himself through his boxers. He strode across the room to stand next to them, wrapping an arm around Gaila’s waist. She brushed her lips over Jim’s as Bones watched greedily.

“Now, your turn.” She stepped back, pushing the two men closer together. Bones shook his head, tried to protest but Jim made the decision for him. He grabbed Bones neck with his large, warm hand and pulled him close for a kiss. Bones froze for a second as he adjusted to the feel of Jim’s lips against him. When Jim teased his lower lip with his tongue, Bones settled his legendary hands on Jim’s hips and surrendered.

They stumbled gracelessly toward their bunks, tumbling onto Jim’s bed, never breaking their kiss. Jim sprawled on top of Bones as he slid his fingertips under the waistband of Jim’s boxers, loving the shudder this provoked from the other man. Jim’s nimble fingers undid Bones’ cadet jacket as he cupped Jim’s round ass and pressed them together, rubbing and grinding in a rhythm all their own. Bones shifted Jim to the side, wanting to be on top. Instead, Jim tangled their legs together, settling onto his side, as they continued to kiss like they’d never get another chance.

Bones spared a single thought for Gaila before Jim sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chasing thoughts of anything but the gorgeous man next to him out of his head. He groaned, pulling Jim closer…

* * *

After it was over, Bones lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, his arms wrapped around Jim who lay, still panting, on his chest. Euphoria and panic competed for attention in Bones’ overwhelmed brain. He’d just enjoyed the most intense sex of his entire life with his…roommate? Best friend? Lover? The English language didn’t have a word for what Jim was to him. _Now what did they do? ___

__Jim raised his head and his sky-blue eyes met his. He bit his lip and then gifted Bones with a cocky grin. Bones swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to think of something to say._ _

__“Where’s Gaila?” Bones blurted. Jim’s brow furrowed as he glanced around, looking for the missing Orion girl._ _

__“Where’d she go? I know we got pretty into each other there but she usually likes to watch.” Bones flushed crimson at the thought of anyone watching the intensity and passion between them. Jim scrambled off his chest and Bones missed his warmth. “Stay right here. I’ll go get her.”_ _

__“That’s ok, Jim.” Jim tossed on clothes, ignoring Bones’ protests and dashed out of the room. Bones sat up slowly, the spell broken._ _

__“What the actual fuck, Jim?” he said aloud to the empty apartment. He pulled his bunched up uniform shirt off and trudged toward the shower, still trying to work out what had just happened here._ _

__* * *_ _

__Twenty minutes later, when Jim returned, Bones sat on his own bunk, once again staring at an intricate surgical simulation. A severed Vulcan limb rotated in front of him as Bones obsessed over the steamy sex he’d just enjoyed with his commitment-phobic roommate…who he’d been in love with before they’d stepped off the shuttle together almost two years ago._ _

__Jim sat on the foot of Bones’ bed and removed the PADD from his hands. He flipped off the simulator—ignoring the gory projection—and crawled up into Bones’ lap. He tilted Bones’ chin up and brushed a kiss gently over his mouth before sitting back on his heels. Bones couldn’t look at him and instead chose to focus on a spot over Jim’s shoulder._ _

__“So, was Gaila mad we ignored her or…?”_ _

__“She was matchmaking.” Jim smiled at him as all the air left Bones’ lungs in a whoosh and heat crept up his cheeks._ _

__“Why would she do that?”_ _

__“She told me that she got you to agree by offering you what you really wanted.” Here Jim picked up Bones’ hands and played with his fingers, staring down at their joined hands. Jim glanced up at him through his lashes. “I thought it was her but…it was me, right?”_ _

__Once, on a dare from his younger cousin, a young Leonard McCoy jumped from a high bluff into the swimming hole back home. He still bore the scar on his ankle from the sharp rock he landed on. In the seconds before his leap, he’d felt both exhilarated and sick with fear. He felt much the same now, teetering on the precipice of whatever this was with Jim. Bones pressed his lips together and considered lying. Then, he swallowed hard and took the leap. He nodded._ _

__“Me too, Bones.” Jim leaned forward and brushed their lips together as Bones’ arms came up to embrace him. “Me too.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I must thank WeWillSpockYou for helping me brainstorm Bones' reactions here. Bones' line "What the actual fuck, Jim?" came directly from her comment on the prior chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for your comments and feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little drabble sitting on my hard drive for months. I couldn't get from Bones' adamant refusal to the end result until I chatted about it with the amazing and talented WeWillSpockYou. She helped me figure out the middle. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS: I struggled with the tags here so if you all know of any I should add, please let me know.


End file.
